S4M
Biography Sam is a ginger from the Northwest of Indiana, he is notorious for posting nudes to the discord and his alter-ego, Hot Furr. Pros and Cons Pros * Friendly * Naive * Posts nudes * Shitposts Cons * Masturbates during games * Shitposts * Misses sessions because of real life, what a faggot amirite? History Season 5 Sam joined the League around the middle of season 5, originally slated to play Norway with Vystral's grace, where he would then colonize and form Canada. Last second, as in slightly before the session, the Brunei player quit, and Sam took his place. He allied Japan and fought a war against Qing (Pansar), Majapahit (Eidi) and another one he can't remember. After being crushed, he abandoned Japan and allied with his new hugbox, and lived in harmony with Eidi in Indonesia, eventually going on to colonize a bit of Mexico, much to Japan's and Great Britain's chagrin. Season 6 Sam originally joined as Saxony, and allied to Bohemia and Poland quickly, he made the unfortunate mistake of trusting his Northern Neighbor, Brandenburg, to not attack him. The combined forces of Austria and Future Prussia were to much to bear, and he abandoned the remnants of Saxony. The AI would be surprisingly survive for an impressive amount of time, and would even reconquer a bit of Bohemia's remaining holdings. Sam then respawned as Songhai, expanding quickly, he made rivals of Tunis, Mali and Yao, the combination of the 3 preventing any institution spread naturally into the country. Behind on tech for most of the game, he was severely threatened by player Tunis. Fortunately for Sam, he found allies in the Western Europe hugbox, Great Britain and mega-Burgundy (soon to be first Netherlands in Kingmaker history), a glorious war, with the aid of GB, Netherlands, Ottomans and Ethiopia(who had nothing to gain but wanted to fuck Tunis), he was destroyed. Sam was then responsible for maintaining Great Britain's West African retirement home, because it was evident that the Central+Eastern European hugbox was going for the Westerner's heads. The rest of the season was uneventful. Season 7 Sam played Jaunpur, who saved Bahmanis' life by allying with him rather than Bengal, and together they wiped out the Bengalese threat, and lived in harmony. His frequent absences from the season contributed to his ally's rapid growth and invincibility. Only staying allied to him due to the threat of the Mughals at that point, Bharat's player made the fatal mistake of making a massive penis through China, preventing the expansion of ''every'' Asian country. Bharat quit soon after, due to the threat of coalition, and when a player was going the take over, he recognized that diplomacy was futile, and also quit. To prevent Jaunpuri death, Sam eventually allied Mughals and Khmer and Malacca after gaining their respective trusts, mainly by killing their rebels. Due to Sam's absences, all paths of expansion were no longer available, and settled for developing his capital a ridiculous amount, maintaining capital of the world until the end of the season, with 82 total dev in the Megalopolis, only taking breaks from clicking the dev button to masturbate (and no, he's not kidding). He made an impressive amount of money for his size, having the 6 highest trade income and 9th highest income total, while never having been on the Great Powers list. He won the Virtually Vassalized Vase and Waadt Awards at the end of the season. Season 8-10 Sam took a break from the league because he's a faggot and had shit to do, but still had some presence in the KML discord that dwindled as the seasons progressed. Season 11 Sam plans on participating in Season 11 of the Kingmaker League, as his real-life bullshit is almost out of the way. It remains to be seen if he will have something new to keep him from pounding the dev button for another season.